User blog:Cfp3157/Spider-Man: Homecoming Review: Swinging and Soaring to Marvel's Greatest Height
Every couple of years, Marvel has a film that gives the brand a jolt of energy and revives the masses interest in costume-clad heroes; first it was The Avengers, then Guardians of the Galaxy. Much to the relief of everyone, Spider-Man: Homecoming can gladly hoist itself up as one of the best entries within the Marvel Cinematic Universe. A cast fully devoted to the film; a script that respects everyone involved; a director that truly has a pulse on the genre and the icon; Spider-Man: Homecoming is a welcome return to form for both the wall-crawler and Marvel Studios. The Cast This film lives and dies on its outstanding cast, with two outstanding performances from one of the best young talents in this generation Tom Holland and industry veteran Michael Keaton. Marisa Tomei and Robert Downey, Jr. add much needed levity and emotion to the story in their screentime, while the film's young cast is totally game for the fun-filled film. Special spotlight from the supporting cast goes to Zendaya as Michelle- her scenes are few and far between, letting her snark and intelligence ensure that humor always works. Jon Favreau also stands out; his Happy is a much needed reminder of just how to use previously established characters to their fullest effect. As the crime boss Adrian Toomes, better known as The Vulture, Michael Keaton delivers one of the best and most complex roles of his new career. He transcends most Marvel villains both in performance and character; never seeming over-the-top or by nature evil, Toomes is a truly human character that Keaton plays to perfection. Selling his humble roots as a street criminal while also capturing the character's innate complexities, Keaton goes above and beyond his call to duty. Proudly standing front and center is Tom Holland, who has cemented himself as one of the best performances in Marvel's history. Not only does Holland bring the humor and heart of Spider-Man, but he captures the hero's inner fears and ticks as his alter ego Peter Parker. He manages to balance a line between hero and person so seamlessly, it's hard to deny just how excellent a performance it is. Score: 5 out of 5 The Script Capturing the human side of the Spider-Man was the main objective of this film, and it works to perfection. Proudly wearing its heart on its sleeve and embracing the nature of the Spider-Man character, the extensive list of writers found in the workshop deserve as much credit as can be given. Filled with emotion and intelligence, as well as quite a few nods to Spider-Man lore that will make true fans giggle, the film manages to create an undeniably charming aura. The story focuses on Peter Parker's activities after the Avengers Civil War, where he operates in his hometown of Queens as a street hero. While trying to balance his personal life with superhero antics, Peter comes into conflict with an underground arms trafficking business led by Adrian Toomes. With a plot that treads themes told from the beginning of time, it adds a boost of energy the superhero genre uniquely holds. Perhaps most beneficial to the film is how it tackles Peter Parker's civilian life. Perfectly capturing the melting pot of emotions and angsts of a teenager, while also adding a witty and invigorating superhero side to it, the film truly lives up to the hype. Add in some incredibly amusing banter and unique characterizations, especially a far superior villain than most superhero fair, and viewers are given a true treat. Score: 5 out of 5 The Direction Bursting with color and a spunky atmosphere, Jon Watts gifts viewers with a truly unique experience within the superhero genre. Not only impressive on a technical side, which it most certainly is, the film rewards viewers with a score that hearkens backs to the dynamite original score from previous Spider-Man endeavours. With an understated camera from Salvatore Totino, the film makes New York City feel alive and vibrant in a way that hasn't been felt in blockbusters for a long time. The fight scenes are few but exciting, with a frantic and intense pacing that lets them feel absolutely thrilling to watch. Spider-Man's new costume looks great, while his homemade one gets to shine in a way that is very different and amusingly assembled. The camera follows Parker's agile movements and the Vulture's primal flights with thrilling precision, while its edited in a way that ensures everything is clear to follow but intense to witness. Score: 4.5 out of 5 Verdict Without a doubt one of the best superhero films in recent years, Spider-Man: Homecoming is a welcoming breathe of fresh air that reinvigorates viewers love in the Web-Slinger. Anchored by two fantastic leads but elevated above much more thanks to a team of expert craftsmen and performers, the newest Spider-Man film is anything but disappointing. It exceeds previous expectations, it provides an absolute blast at the theaters, and it might just be the best the Marvel Cinematic Universe has or will have to offer, Score: 97% Category:Blog posts Category:Reviews Category:2017 Reviews